My name is Eden Burn, and these are my relations with Jack Frost
by MimiClare2
Summary: Eden Burn here, and this is a recording of journal. It includes my thoughts and many relations to the wondrous Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eden Burn and I've decided to start a journal, so here I am, writing on these sheets of paper, nothing to do. For, I am a very lonely person. To explain this I must mention a few other things. I am the "Queen" fore say of the summer, fire, and all things hot. How is this possible? Well, there's another world, a magic one where I had originally came from, and that is where I got these powers. But, somehow, very young, I was sent to human realm. I don't remember much about those early years, I just remember being passed on from strange person to the next. When I was 5 though, I met a boy, my age, named Jack Frost. He seemed to be the opposite of me but somehow we clicked. I can still remember how well we were together. Everything was opposite about each other though, he liked the cold, controlled it even, while I liked the warm. I am completely sure he is magic and I just really don't know what kind. He had bright white hair, strange to hear I guess, but to me that was normal compared to my fiery red hair. We had met on my birthday, also the day after his. That is also, a year later, the day we were separated from each other until now. Where, I have not seen him since.

It was bitter sweet having that year, for I loved having that complete feeling at the time, but now I long for it even more. So, I'm lonely. What makes it worse is that most of the humans here don't see me or hear me or anything, because they don't believe in me. I mean, why would they? They have their scientific theories to explain the world. So, since the age of 10, I have lived in a high part of Canada. The cold helps my emptiness a bit, but it's not him, it's not Jack. I just found an old cabin and made it home. I was able to help a few things. You see, all magic people have general powers, like to move objects and make ones and all that cool stuff. We have potions and stuff too. So, I was able, after much work, to make this tiny cabin a masterpiece of mine. I have sat in this cabin for 6 years, not really leaving so much. Waiting, for something to happen; that's exactly why I actually started this journal, because I got kind of bored. I must continue my schedule of the day though, I like routine. I'll right again when I get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 1.

My name is Eden Burn and I've decided to start a journal, so here I am, writing on these sheets of paper, nothing to do. For, I am a very lonely person. To explain this I must mention a few other things. I am the "Queen" fore say of the summer, fire, and all things hot. How is this possible? Well, there's another world, a magic one where I had originally came from, and that is where I got these powers. But, somehow, very young, I was sent to human realm. I don't remember much about those early years, I just remember being passed on from strange person to the next. When I was 5 though, I met a boy, my age, named Jack Frost. He seemed to be the opposite of me but somehow we clicked. I can still remember how well we were together. Everything was opposite about each other though, he liked the cold, controlled it even, while I liked the warm. I am completely sure he is magic and I just really don't know what kind. He had bright white hair, strange to hear I guess, but to me that was normal compared to my fiery red hair. We had met on my birthday, also the day after his. That is also, a year later, the day we were separated from each other until now. Where, I have not seen him since.

It was bitter sweet having that year, for I loved having that complete feeling at the time, but now I long for it even more. So, I'm lonely. What makes it worse is that most of the humans here don't see me or hear me or anything, because they don't believe in me. I mean, why would they? They have their scientific theories to explain the world. So, since the age of 10, I have lived in a high part of Canada. The cold helps my emptiness a bit, but it's not him, it's not Jack. I just found an old cabin and made it home. I was able to help a few things. You see, all magic people have general powers, like to move objects and make ones and all that cool stuff. We have potions and stuff too. So, I was able, after much work, to make this tiny cabin a masterpiece of mine. I have sat in this cabin for 6 years, not really leaving so much. Waiting, for something to happen; that's exactly why I actually started this journal, because I got kind of bored. I must continue my schedule of the day though, I like routine. I'll right again when I get the chance.

Entry 2.

So many things have happened since I have first written. Where do I start? Well, let's start with the night it all happened, the night I was reunited with Jack. This was only a few nights ago, but it seems like its been an eternity since it has happened. I was sleeping in my big bed, not dreaming of really anything, when I heard a frustrated voice say, "If you can here me, say Jack Frost". Me, not really thinking, says "Jack Frost". I then realize what I just said, sprint up out my bed, throw a fireball into the lantern hanging on my ceiling, landing right in front of none other than Jack Frost. I couldn't believe, I whispered, "Jack Frost, could it really be him?" to myself. He just stared at me in awe, I knew he recognized me. He both put our index finger up, a thing we use to do in that year we were together, for it was really nice when we touched skin to skin, it enhanced the wonderful feeling of being together even more. We both stared at our fingers slowly coming together, and as soon as they touch, I knew. It's him, I could feel it, feel the completedness. He of course felt this to, and in unison we yelled, "IT REALLY IS YOU!". I jumped into a hug from him, and he spun me a few times. I couldn't believe it, I still can't. It was Jack Frost, the person who I had searched for such a long time. "It's been so long, too long.", he says. "You know, if I think about it, its been exactly ten years, today's my birthday, 16th. Gosh, where have you been? How have you been? Why are you in my house?" "Ten years! Woah, well everywhere, looking for for, looking for something, don't know what. I have been fine, lonely, but fine. And well, I'm in your house because...that's something I do when I'm bored. I go around to homes finding someone who can hear me." I give him a bit of a concerned look. "I promise I'm not a creep! I just wanted someone to believe, ya know?". I nod, knowing exactly what he means. I start to say something about him sitting down but he cuts me off saying, "Look I need go, come with me? Please? I need to visit someone."


End file.
